Shugo Chara: My Afterstory
by Pearl Amulet
Summary: Amu is now in middle school and as a slightly more matured, powerful, and confident, she has to face new obstacles that stumble in her way and survive them. Things get ugly, from fighting X-eggs, to fighting something real. "I never thought that I would ever have to face this."
1. Missing

**Me: Hello! My name is Pearl Amu (pen name). So, this is my very first fanfic. So, this will be about where we left off in Shugo Chara! I hope I will not disappoint anyone! **

**Ikuto: You're going to disappoint me, kid.**

**Me: I'm going to try not to, TSUKIYOMI-kun. After all, I'm very disappointed in you. Oh why couldn't Peach Pit make a better character, than this baka! Other than making TSUKIYOMI, she's a very awesome person. And DON'T call me a KID.**

**Ikuto (mumbles): It's Ikuto.**

**Me: Then stop calling me kid. Oh Amu! Hello! *sees Amu***

**Amu: Konnichiwa (hello). W-wait a moment... why's Ikuto here? You never said HE would be here!**

**Ikuto: You're so cold to me.**

**Amu: I hate you so much. -.- *Leaves***

**Ikuto: Wait a moment. I never said I would let you go. *dashes off***

**Me: Wait! Noooo. You left me! Come back Amu! Forget about that idiot! ... Anyway, all rights to Peach Pit! She owns everything here, except the few OC characters and the story. Bye! Now OPEN HEART!**

"Amu."

"Amu!"

"AMU!"

Wha-what? I look around. I'm currently at the front of my middle school. Ran, my energetic chara, pinches my cheek as I shake my head out of my daze and look for the source of the voice. Rima stood next to me, her face contorted in a scowl, a dark aura consuming her. I yelp in surprise at the sight of her, looking like a angry monster and all. What!? She really did look a little scary. Wait, now I'm thinking about monsters!? I shiver as I imagine Rima as a monster, tapping her foot, waiting for the time to devour me. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, my charas, look sympathetically at me.

"Ah! Rima! Sorry." I fumble, dropping my bag, losing my oh-so-cool façade. I pick it up quickly.

She sighs, her expression unchanging, "Amu, you have to get a hold of yourself. You've been like that for a couple of days. Is it because of Ikuto?"

WHAT!? Heat rushed up to my face. She thought I was thinking about that perverted, disgusting, unfeeling, weird, surprising cat!? NO FREAKIN' WAY! Well, maybe a little... But that wasn't what I was thinking about! Now that she reminded me, Ikuto did departure, only to visit me once before, which was one month ago... Miki snickers.

"Yeah. AMU." Miki says sarcastically.

"Rima! That was ONE MONTH ago! You think I'm thinking about that!?" I shout, growing slightly hysterical. Rima stares at me intensely. "I'm really not!" I shout, giving Miki a fatal glare. She looked at me, obviously not believing in what I said.

"So you admit you have been thinking about it." She deadpanned her right eyebrow lifting slightly.

"O-Of course I have! He's... A friend? I mean... He used to be an enemy, but he saved us so many times. It's hard not to think of him as a friend! And he was a good person in the end! No matter how idiotic he may be! He's still an idiot!" I stutter.

"Nothing more than that?" Rima asks.

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing more?"

"You are literally the most dense person I ever knew."

"What do you mean, Rima? Did you call me dense!? Why?" I ask my head spinning in confusion.

"Forget it." she says.

"Why!? Tell me! I'm dying of curiosity!" I cry out to her, her coldness freezing me to ice.

**Ikuto: Amu... Now you know how I feel.**

**Me: What are you doing here!? GET OUT! *picks him up and throws him out of the scene***

**Me: Dear readers, I'm so sorry for the annoying despicable interruption. Continue.**

She just ignores me and walks in the school. Typical Rima. That's just how she is. I shake my head and run after her.

"Wait Rima!"

**At Lunch**

"Argh." I groan, showing after-effects of a long lecture.

"THAT was a long lecture." I mumble.

"I know. It was horrible. I need to move." Ran say dully in the same mood.

I walk towards the lunch line, pick a hamburger, apple juice, and walk towards the lunch tables. My eyes search for the place where my friends were supposed to be sitting. Ah! There it is! They wave to me. I still feel slightly sad, realizing Yaya, Kukkai, and Naghiko went to a different school, but at least Rima and Tadase where still here. A group of fangirls walk in front of me, before I sit next to the "Prince" Tadase.

"What do you think you're doing? Sitting next to Tadase-kun! Do you even deserve the chance to be near him!?" the girls shout.

I roll my eyes.

Let me explain. He is one of the most popular boys here and in Seiyo Elementary school. Probably the most. Last year in Elementary school, everyone assumed I liked him and the year before, when I really didn't. Soon rumors where spread that he liked me too, which was true. He gave me confessions 24/7 last year. I softly rejected him, but he still won't give up. He's a nice person though, and a trustworthy friend.

"Ya. I do. Now get out of my way." My personality switching slightly, as I give them my I'll-kill-you-later-glare. They slowly backed off.

"Hahaha! Amu-chan's glare always works! Desu~!" Su cheerfully exclaims.

I sit down on the table, sitting next to Mikan, my new friend here. Rima is in front of me, Tadase is next to Rima, Mikan is next to me (I said that), Leona is next to Mikan (another friend), Jace is next to Tadase (another friend), Jo is next to Jace (another friend), and Ro is next to Leona (another friend).They're nice and friendly, but, I still miss my old friends in my heart.

And about Ro... I can't help but think he's a bit suspicious. Me, having a sense of what has positive-energy, and what has negative energy, can't help but think there's something wrong with him. I feel guilty for that, and I don't want to tell the others. Ever since elementary school, I was specifically, the first one who could transform and have special abilities. Over the years, I have grew much more powerful, and can now sense a bit (like charas do) whether there is negative energy, or not. I don't depend on the Humpty Lock anymore, because it is useless to me.

**Author's Note: Amu's full transformation, Amulet Fortune, is different here. Same for the rest of the transformations. They're a bit girly for my style.**

I can transform into Amulet Fortune any time I want now, and everyone has at least one REAL weapon in there transformation. Like swords, bows, morning stars (if you don't know what that is there's a link).

. /-SJ3a6D8XPlo/UOOUxJIooMI/AAAAAAAALf8/hIoaBM3TGcg/s1600/flail%

Tadase has a bastard sword of course, him being the "king", Rima a Morningstar, Kukkai has a spear, Yaya has a war hammer (which she rarely uses, cause it's not "cute"), Kairi has a samurai sword, Utau uses poison needles that blend with her "butterflies", and me, I have a sword, bow, and shurikens.

Anyway, back to Ro. As I said, he's definitely suspicious.

"Amu-chan. I need to talk to you. We have a Guardian meeting at 4:00." Tadase says seriously snapping me out of my thoughts.

A Guardian meeting? We're not guardians anymore though.

"Oh! Ok!" I exclaim, feeling awkward.

**4:00**

I look nervously at Seiyo Elementary School's Royal Garden. This was a place full of memories for me.

I sigh, and walk in nervously, my heart pumping. Why? Why a Guardian meeting? AHHHH! I'm freaking put! DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN!? WHY NOW!?

I see everyone waiting for me. EVERYONE. Except Kukkai. I gulp as I sit on a chair.

Please don't tell me something bad is happening...

"Amu-chan. I have bad news." Tadase says, clearly upset. Yaya sniffles her tears, Rima looked horrified, Kairi was there too, mumbling and showing anger once a while, Utau looked grimm, and Naghiko was gritting his teeth.

Snap. I knew it.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

"Kukkai's gone missing."

**Me: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry this is so short! I'm so sorry...**

**Ikuto: You better be...**

**Me: I hate you... *Leaves***

**Ikuto: Sorry. Hey! Wait a moment! *Dashes off***

**Me: *Fake cries***

**Ikuto:...hey.**

**Yaya: Hello! How's everyone! *Gasp!* Pearl! *Glares at Ikuto* What did you do to Pearl-chan!? I will kill you, you good for nothing cat! *takes out war hammer***

**Ikuto: Why does everyone hate me here? *Climbs up a tree***

**Me: *evil laugh* We're better off without that cat anyway. Anyway, bye!**


	2. Unreachable

**Me: Hi! It's me again! This is chapter 1.5! Because it is short! Sorry...**

**Naghiko: :(**

**Me: Why are you sad Nagi?**

**Naghiko: What the heck is with Nagi!? It's Naghiko!**

**Me: Why are you being so mean to me? Some people call you that, and you don't mind! Did I do something wrong!? **

**Naghiko: Yes. You did.**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Naghiko: You made Kukkai go missing! And now you are happy despite what you did!?**

**Me: I was sad about that too, Nagi. Kukkai got missing. It wasn't me! Besides, it's necessary for the story.**

**Naghiko: *grumbles* You got a point there. But still. You gotta bring him back some day! Ok?**

**Me: ... Answering THAT would mean giving it away.**

**Naghiko: You evil-**

**Me: I'm sorry Naghiko... :( *cries for real***

**Naghiko: ...Sorry Pearl. I put pressure on you.**

**Me: *sniffles***

**Yaya: *pops out* What did YOU DO!? NAGHIKO! YOU ARE BLAMING PEARL FOR THIS!? AND MADE HER CRY!? *babyish scream* I WILL KILL YOU! *takes out war hammer***

**Naghiko: *dodges strike* Oh my gosh Yaya! Stop it, you're gonna kill me for real! **

**Yaya: And we belong to Peach Pit too! *tries to hit Nagi* FOR PEACH PIT! *hits Naghiko straight in the face*!**

**Me: Oh no! Nagi! **

**Yaya: Pearl... You have a story to get to, right? :)**

**Me: Yeah, but Na-**

**Yaya: Get going! Readers are waiting! :)**

**Me: But-fine... back to the story. Bye... Oh and! Reminder! This one will be short as I said before! For the cliffhanger! Really short! I'm sorry... It turns out I couldn't do better at all than last time. I'm soooo sorry. Bye for real...**

"Kukkai is missing." Tadase says.

"What?" I whisper. Did I hear that right? Kukkai is missing!? Oh nononononono. This has to be a bad dream. One of my very best friends, was missing. I pinch my cheek my hardest and wince at the pain. I don't think I'm dreaming. Then I look up at Tadase, and laugh nervously.

"T-that's not funny Tadase. Stop joking. T-That guy? T-That energetic sports boy? How could he get kidnapped!? How could he get kidnapped!? There's no way! After we got so powerful too! Plain logic screams that he wouldn't be missing!" I shouted at him. He just looked at me with watery eyes.

"Amu-chan..." My charas say my name sadly.

"Amu... I'm sorry."

Oh nonononono! He was looking at me seriously. Tadase lifts one of his hands up, caressing my cheek. I take a deep breath and slowly push his hand away, getting up.

**Tadase's POV**

No... Amu gets up, about to leave. I really love her. I really do... I have to do something! She walks out of the garden. I get out of my chair, knocking it over and run after her. She's so unreachable. Why can't she return these feelings? I feel like she's drifting further and further from me...

**Amu's POV**

I run away, tears stinging in my eyes. I know it's wrong. I know it was wrong to blame them like that and I'm going to apologize tomorrow. I keep running, when a hand stops me, grabbing my arm. I look back. It's Tadase.

"Sorry..." I pant realizing how far away I ran.

"..." Tadase said nothing.

We stood there in an awkward, interminable silence.

"It's okay." He pulls me into his arms, hugging me. He's my friend, my very good friend. But, what do I do? I know he likes me, but I can't return his feelings. So I return the hug, as a friend.

But, neither knew that a pair of jealous eyes were watching them from afar.

**Amu: Wow. THIS really was short! **

**Me: Sorry...**

**Amu: Awww. It's okay. Thank you for reading readers and I shout aloud:**

**Thank you vXxBlackRabbitxXv for being the very first follower of this story! And for adding me to your "favs" list! Arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much)! Very much thank you! .**

**Pearl: Thank you Amu for saying it. Bye!**


	3. I'm Back

**Kairi: Must. Finish. Paperwork!**

**Me: Chill. Take a break Chairman!**

**Kairi: Don't. You. Have. Something. To. Do?**

**Me: What?**

**Kairi: Your story you idiot!**

**Yaya: *pops out* Don't ever talk to Pearl like that! I will kill you if you do! *takes out war hammer***

**Kairi: Y-yaya...**

**Me: Are you okay Kairi? You look a bit pale...**

**Kairi: Bring it on! I would never be defeated by a baby!**

**Yaya: *vein pops* Oh yeah!? Don't underestimate babies! FOR PEACH PIT! *hits Kairi in the face with war hammer* FOR PEARL! *Hits Kairi again***

**Me: Oh my gosh! Kairi! Are you okay!?**

**Kairi: I take it back... Yaya's quite powerful when it comes to Peach Pit and Pearl. We belong to Peach Pit.**

**Yaya: In YOUR face! Back to the story!**

I yawn. Yesterday was crazy. Kukkai's gone missing... My face fell, as I remembered that. My charas were also quite shocked at that, and couldn't sleep, like me. So I'm pretty sleepy... A ruler slams on my desk hard, dragging me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Mrs. Kang, obviously angry at me.

"Miss Hinamori! Pay attention!" She shouts.

I panic, my old outer character unconsciously surfacing.

"Whatever." I say, looking out at the window.

"YOU!"

I turn to look at her, glaring. She shudders slightly before regaining her composure.

"You're right Su! Amu's glare really does work!" Ran exclaims.

Crap. I shouldn't have done that.

"You should be glad that we have a important guest today, because I wouldn't have spared you then!"

yeah, yeah. A guest-wait a moment.

"What guest!?" I ask Mrs. Kang.

"You would have known if you were listening." Mrs. Kang scolds.

I tap Rima, who sits in front of me and jot down a note to give Rima.

**Author's Note: ****The italics below are the notes passed.**

_Amu: Hey Rima! :)_

_Rima: What?_

_Amu: Geez, you're nice (that was sarcasm by the way). Anyway...Who's the guest?_

_Rima: I don't know, Mrs. Kang didn't say anything about WHO the guest was. She was just acting like an obnoxious snobby brat._

_Amu: Ummm. Rima, you shouldn't talk about people like that. It's mean._

_Rima: Amu, EVERYONE talks like that, you goody-two shoes!_

_Amu: I don't._

_Rima: Yeah you do._

_Amu: That's in my 'outer' character! Not me!_

_Rima: Still you, idiot._

_Amu: :( Ur mean..._

_Rima: Who said I wasn't?_

_Amu: Awwwwwww._

There's a soft rap at the door.

"That's the guest!" She shouts excitedly.

Ugh. I wonder what kind of guest it is to have her this excited. Probably a weird guest, like her. Mrs. Kang fixes her hair, as she opens the door.

I look at the window, uninterested, only to ear ear-spitting screams.

"KYAAAAAA!" All the girls shout.

"He's so cool!"

"OMG! I know who that guy is! My favorite celebrity!"

"I can't believe it!"

Pissed, I look at the direction to were the guest was. My mouth opens, my eyes widen, as I gasp.

"IKUTO!?" I shout.

And there he was, in all his glory, was the stupid idiot cat.

**Me: In the end... I didn't make it ANY longer.**

**Yaya: Awww. It's okay Pearl.**

**Kairi: It's NOT OKAY! She needs to work on her responsibility as a writer!**

**Me: *snaps* Kairi, I know I have a responsibility, but do you HAVE TO SAY IT SO MEANLY!?**

**Kairi: ...**

**Me: *vein pops* oh. That's SO nice. You're ignoring me now. **

**Kairi: *sweatdrops* Er-ummm... Pearl... Can you calm down? You look... um... a little scary.**

**Pearl: You're telling me to calm down after you hatin' me even while the readers weren't here...**

**Kairi: S-**

**Me: No excuses! Yaya! *claps hands***

**Yaya: What is it master? *glares at Kairi***

**Me: Do me a favor and get rid of him.**

**Kairi: WHAT!?**

**Yaya: Gladly ma'am! *laughs evilly* I have been waiting so long just for this day!**

**Me: You better run Kairi. *clucks tongue* or I'm afraid you'll have to pay the price.**

**Yaya: Ready to eliminate!**

**Kairi: *runs* They're serious!**

**Me: I apologize everyone. Bye! **


End file.
